


Energy Recharger

by catchyoulatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchyoulatte/pseuds/catchyoulatte
Summary: “By the way Donghyuck and I talked about a group trip after the end of our promotion. You are coming with us, aren’t you?”





	

“Is this seat taken?”

Jeno is million miles away thinking about what’s his mom cook for dinner because honest to God, this rehearsal makes him so starving—when a familiar euphonious voice audibly comes. Following where it is from, Jeno catches Renjun smiles and for about one second or two, he doesn’t answer. Then he shrugs, “Actually, Mark- _hyung_ asked me to save a seat for him, but I think I’ll put my bag on another empty one for him.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.” Renjun shakes his head, seems to feel guilty.

“No big deal. Please.” Jeno refers the word ‘please’ actually to politely invite, but he thinks he sounds more like begging as their face redden with no particular reason. Jeno chuckles to minimize the freaking awkwardness and puts his backpack into an empty seat for Mark. “No, I mean, be my guest.”

Renjun takes the seat and moves his own backpack into his lap to rest his back. Their rehearsal is very exhausting and he already has gulped the whole bottle of mineral water.

“What a day,” Renjun inhales and exhales. “Seriously if we fail any move on the next performance, I’ll blame myself.”

“We won’t fail,” Jeno assures. “And if only we do, there’s no reason to blame youself.”

Renjun blinks his eyes and stares at the bus corridor, “That’s comforting, thank you, J.”

Some things that Jeno likes about Renjun, are because he’s cute, humble, artsy, he has the ‘hyung’ vibe toward Chenle and Jisung, and he’s the only one who calls Jeno ‘J’. Being called like that makes Jeno feel special and a bit western and he kind of likes it.

“By the way Donghyuck and I talked about a group trip after the end of our promotion. You are coming with us, aren’t you?” Jeno straightens his sitting position to make more space for Renjun, or lowkey to see his tired face a little clearer. Renjun has _this_ kind of facial expression when he’s tired—his shoulders slowly dramatically move every single breath, his eyes stares blankly elsewhere, and—

"Are you listening to me?”

Damn, Jeno hates being caught when he is observing Renjun’s gesture. Usually it’s Mark or Jaemin or Donghyuck who catch him doing that. But when it comes to Renjun himself, he doesn’t know what to say or do.

“O-oh? Yes, of course. So, uhm, you join us, don’t  you?”

Renjun raises eyebrows then shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re not listening.”

“Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry.”

“Just kidding,” Renjun giggles as he pokes Jeno’s arm with his elbow. “But seriosly we don’t have that much time to spend for a trip. I’d rather sleep all day long.”

“You’d rather sleep all day long than spend some days off with me—I MEAN _us_?” Jeno clears his throat way too hard to hide his true aim. Wait a minute, what aim? Renjun is his friend and ain’t no way that is going to be further. Jeno always thinks that though he appeals as much as people expect to the visual of a group, Renjun doesn’t seem to be attracted to him, which hurts his visual pride a little.

“Look, Jeno, it’s not that I don’t want to spend my time with you-I-mean-youguys,” Renjun utters, half teasing. “But do you think we have to recharge our energy to the upcoming program or even the next comeback?”

“Your only energy recharger is sleeping?” Jeno’s eyes go round.

“Yours ain’t?”

“Mine’s you.”

There is this pause and Jeno sighs and gazes outside the bus window. But Renjun doesn’t seem like he let it all blurry go just like that. “I’m not following?”

“Nevermind,” Jeno folds his hands on his chest. “It’s just ... nevermind.”

Mark gets on the bus and gives Jeno his backpack back with thankyou and has a seat, while Jeno and Renjun are still on a freaking fidgety silence. Jeno blames himself for his lack of self-control, and blames Renjun for his tremendous insensitivity.

But Renjun eventually gets in into the conversation.

“I’m in,” says he. Jeno is still looking outside a window, but he’s smiling on the sly. “Hey, I said I’m in.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Jeno.”

“Okay.”

“J, you’re smiling.”

“Says who.”

“Says your reflection in the window glass.”

Fucking dumb zero to one and Renjun wins the game. Jeno snorts a laughter and turns his head toward Renjun. Their eyes meet. They will keep the eyes chemistry possibly a little bit longer if somebody doesn't suddenly come and clears his throat. “Excuse me whose presence has interrupted this kind of much amour atmosphere but I believe it’s yours.”

Donghyuck is already standing in the middle of the bus corridor and hands a thin notebook to Renjun. There is his own name on it. Renjun takes it, and pats his forehead.

“Thanks, Donghyuck. Oh, and by the way, your trip plan sounds very nice, count me in!”

There is this pause again when Donghyuck and Mark (plus Jaemin and Chenle and Jisung like why on earth they are here too soon) turn their head toward Renjun and raise their eyebrows, but now the pause snaps Jeno in ultra-shock as he ends up not doing anything but freezing.

“What trip plan?” Donghyuck asks.

“The one we TALKED ABOUT,” Jeno tries to handle the conversation but it’s too late, because Donghyuck worsens his incomprehension by standing in front of them two and frowns, “We did?”

“You guys talked about such trip plan without me?” Mark gasps melodramatically and touches his own chest, pretending to get hurt. “Seriously guys, what am I to you? Just the oldest who is so fucking good-looking?”

“Hyung, don’t curse in front of maknaes!” Renjun hisses as Mark giggled apologetically to Chenle and Jisung.

“Seriously, what are you talking about?”

Jeno really wants to wrestle Donghyuck down so he could shut up. Two seconds, three, four, in a very bashfully frozen situation, Donghyuck slowly smiles ear to ear, and nods several times and chuckles and giggles with Jaemin and Mark.

“Okay,” Donghyuck clears his throat again. “We’ll give you two a space, while we are gonna talk about the _trip plan_ —I mean me and the rest of us. Don’t worry, take your time, sailing the ship over the ocean, far, far away.” Donghyuck bursts out laughter after saying that as if he conveys an epilogue of a big opera show. They really leave—move about four rows away, Jeno can still hear Chenle and Jisung asks what happened.

Then it is back into the two of them, all thumbs, fidgety, self-concious.

“So,” Renjun breaks the ice eventually. He always does, and it immensely helps. “Energy recharger, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Unexpectedly, they both laugh.

**FIN.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know what happened to my internet connection, it took forever to load so I repeated and repeated and repeated and it caused my fanfiction being published several times (before and after edit, I eventually use the before-edit version). It was annoying, but it's over. Enjoy this fic!


End file.
